


Soup

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [1]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: While hanging out in the brigade's living quarters Grace notices that Strive isn't feeling well. Grace has been sick several times before herself. Caring for another sick person can't be that hard, right?
Series: Discord OC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> The OC Grace belongs to @cosmicgalaxyrose on Instagram.
> 
> Arin belongs to @oldswifty on Twitter!

Grace nervously tugged at her baggy sleeves as her papa carried her down the halls of Command. She wasn’t sure why he had suddenly retrieved her from the greenhouse but there seemed to be a lot of people running around and this was making her anxiety spike. She tucked her head against her papa’s shoulder, her short purple hair falling over her eyes. Finally, her papa stepped out of the hallway and into a room. Cautiously, she looked up and was surprised to see they were in the Starlight Brigade’s living quarters. Grace turned her head as one of the bedroom doors opened and Doctor Sung stepped out.

“Hey Arin. Hey there Grace. What brings you here?” Doctor Sung asked.

“Hey Sung. I was wondering, is it okay if Grace stays here for a while? Until we get things sorted downstairs?” Arin said.

“Oh, yeah that’s a smart move. And sure, I don’t see why not,” Doctor Sung replied.

Arin set Grace down on one of the couches and she stared up into his familiar face. He had light purple grey skin and a pale pink visor that came down over his eyes. A dark red headband held back his light blue and pink hair. Two long tapered ears poked out of hair. Arin took a deep breathe before speaking.

“Okay Starlight, so there are a lot of new people on Command right now,” Arin said.

“N-new people?” Grace stammered.

“Yes, new people. They were on a big ship that got attacked. So now we’re all going to go help them. It’s everyone on deck I’m afraid,” Arin explained.

“O-okay,” Grace said.

“But we don’t really know who these people are yet and it’s going to be really hard to keep track of them if they start moving around the ship,” Arin continued.

“O-oh,” Grace said.

“So, I want you to stay here for a while, where it’s safe. I know it will be a little lonely and we all might have to work a little late but can you do that for me Starshine?” Arin asked.

Grace paused for a moment before slowly nodding her head. It wasn’t the greenhouse, but she was comfortable enough in the brigade’s quarters. Arin gave a sigh of relief and reached out to gently stroke the dark purple flowers that grew from Grace’s hair.

“That’s my Starshine. Even if it turns out I have to stay out late I’ll be in later to check on you. And remember, don’t hesitate to call me if something goes wrong,” Arin said.

“And she won’t be totally alone,” Doctor Sung said, “Strive is sleeping in his room.”

“He’s not joining us?” Arin asked.

“No, he’s been pulling a lot of late nights lately. Commander Meouch finally ordered him to get some rest,” Doctor Sung said.

“I see. Alright Starshine, here’s your fun bag. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Arin said as he handed Grace her green backpack with a white flower design sewn into it.

Grace watched silently as Arin and Doctor Sung exited the living quarters. She scanned the room, taking in the familiar chairs and tables and the random items of clothing that had been left on the floor. She had been in the brigade quarters several times before but never on her own. She had always had one of the uncles watching her. But she supposed it couldn’t be helped. She wandered over to the holo-table and took one of her coloring books out of her fun bag.

For a while the only sound was the soft scritch scratching of Grace’s crayons against the paper. She even started to relax a little. But then she heard a soft whimper. Grace look up, confused. Where had that come from? Then she heard another whimper followed by a low moan. Was that coming from Strive’s room?

Softly padding across the floor Grace made her way across the living room to Strive door. The door opened with a soft swish and Grace peeked inside. Strive was laying at an awkward angle on the bed, his sheets tangled around him.

“S-strive?” Grace whispered.

Whether it was in response to her voice or not Grace wasn’t sure but Strive let out another soft whimper. Grace slowly made her way over to the bed and peeked over the edge. Strive’s face had a dark, purple flush over his cheeks and his forehead was damp with sweat. Oh no, Grace thought as she reached across the bed to poke his forehead. One touch confirmed, he was burning up with a fever.

Darting out of the room Grace leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breathe. Strive was sick. What was she supposed to do? Should she call her papa? No, he had a whole ship full of people to take care of. And he had said that everyone had to help out. So that left her. She had to help him. She had been sick lots of times before; surely, she knew what to do.

She took another deep breath and lightly slapped her cheeks. She had to focus. First things first, she had to cool him down. She walked over to the teleported and ordered a bucket of ice from the kitchen. A message popped up on the screen that read ‘Due to the rapid influx of orders, rooms are limited to one order per hour. We apologize for any inconvenience’ and a few minutes later a bucket of ice appeared on the warp pad. Grace then grabbed a towel from the kitchenette and wrapped some of the ice in it. Then she darted back over to her bag and pulled out a small cloth mask and a pair of gloves. Her papa would be really upset if she got sick herself from helping Strive. Putting on the mask and gloves, Grace picked up the cold compress and walked back to Strive. With a bit of difficulty, Grace hauled herself onto Strive’s bed and shoved him so that he rolled onto his back. Then, she carefully placed the compress on his forehead. Strive wrinkled his forehead in confusion, but then relaxed as the coolness spread across his skin. Mission accomplished, Grace hopped off the bed and scurried back to the kitchen.

So, she had cooled him off, now what should she do? She didn’t know what kind of medicine would work on Strive. Papa was a Mobiean too but she had never seen him sick before. What else did her papa do for her when she was sick? Suddenly, inspiration struck. Soup! Her papa always made her soup when she wasn’t feeling well! But the teleporter said she couldn’t order anything for another hour. Well, she knew Uncle Phobos liked to cook from scratch sometimes. Maybe he had enough ingredients around that she could make it herself. It was only soup. How hard could it be?

After scootching one of the chairs up to the oven she had managed to find a large pot and placed it on the stovetop. Crawling onto the counter top, she used a cup to slowly fill the pot with water cup full by cup full. After turning the stovetop on she wandered over to the fridge. Inside she found baby carrots, celery snacks, a tin of deli meat, and a carton of eggs. Grabbing all of them Grace wandered back to the pot. She knew she wasn’t allowed to use the kitchen knives so she dumped the carrots and the celery into the pot whole. With the deli meat, she carefully took it out of the tin, slice by slice and threw them in the pot. With the eggs she hesitated for a moment. Should she throw them in as is? No, she knew how to crack eggs. She cracked three of them and tipped them into the pot only getting a little bit of egg shell in the water.

Carrying the rest of the carton back to the fridge she heard a strange sound. Something that sounded like…hissing. Grace turned around and saw, in horror, that the soup was boiling over and onto the still hot stove. Panicking, Grace lost hold of the eggs and the splattered onto the ground. Grace scurried back to the stove but she was too late, clouds of steam and smoke rose into the air and the smoke alarms started squealing. Grace stood, frozen in the middle of the kitchen as she heard the sound of pounding feet approaching. A few seconds later Arin rushed into the room and at the sight of his confused face, Grace burst into tears.

Grace sat, her arms wrapped around her legs, as Arin finished cleaning the kitchen. As he finished cleaning, he came to sit down beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Hey there petal, you want to tell me why you were trying to use the kitchen?” Arin asked.

Grace, her face still buried in her knees, gave a mumbled answer.

“Come on now,” Arin said, “I’m not mad, I just want to know what’s going on.”

“Strive n-needed soup,” Grace mumbled.

Arin cocked his head slightly before getting up and walking over to Strive’s room. He entered for a moment before coming back out. He knelt down in front of Grace so he could meet her eyes.

“That’s a pretty bad fever he’s got there, huh?” Arin asked, “Are you the one who gave him the cold compress?”

Grace nodded slightly.

“That was pretty smart of you. Did you remember your mask?” Arin asked.

Grace nodded again.

“And I bet you wanted to make him feel even better with some soup huh? But you noticed the back up with the teleporter?” Arin asked.

Grace nodded again.

“Well you’ve done a very good job taking care of Strive so far but how about I help you out now, okay?” Arin said, “I’m going to call Doctor Shik and let her know Strive needs some medicine and then I’ll call Commander Meouch and let him know Strive needs someone to watch over him. Then, how about you and I go back to our living quarters and we can make Strive some soup for later, okay? I’ll show you how to use the oven properly too.”

Slowly uncurling from her ball, Grace nodded again and reached out her arms to Arin. Bringing her in for a hug, Grace nuzzled up against Arin’s short, scratchy bear, her tears drying. Arin lifted her up, and they headed for home. Grace rested her head against Arin’s shoulder as she heard him dialing Commander Meouch’s communicator. Her eyes felt heavy as she felt the familiar sway of Arin’s stride. It had been a very long afternoon and she was very tired.


End file.
